The invention relates generally to an anti-burglar booby trap device; more particularly to an anti-burglar device which dispenses a fluid containing a chemical such as tear gas from a container containing fluid under pressure, one type being an aerosol container, into a protected area upon actuation by an unauthorized person. This action causes the protected area to be flooded with a chemical, thereby, forcing evacuation of the protected area by the intruder; however, the invention is not limited to the use of the aerosol type container.
Chemical weapons have been known in the art for many years. One type of chemical weapon is the conventional tear gas grenade in which the firing member is generally triggered manually and the grenade is manually hurled at a target area, causing the target area to be flooded with the chemical irritant.
In another type of chemical weapon, the chemical irritant is stored under pressure in an aerosol type container. The firing member is again generally triggered manually and the chemical irritant in the form of a spray is manually directed at a target.
A third type of chemical anti-burglar device discharges an explosive tear gas shell into an area but this type is both dangerous and very limited as to the amount of tear gas which is discharged into the area to be protected.
Thus, what is needed is an anti-burglar device of the fluid dispensing booby trap type which can be actuated by a small amount of mechanical force, yet will release a sufficient amount of fluid containing a chemical into a given area to force evacuation of an intruder. The anti-burglar device uses a container of pressurized fluid having a fluid-dispensing element which is actuated by an object with which the device is associated. The pressurized container is mounted for movement in a body member whereby the pressurized container is moved between an actuable position and an inactuable position. When in the actuable position, the fluid dispensing element is placed into position whereby an object such as a door or window with which the device is associated will cause actuation of the fluid-dispensing element and thereby cause discharge. In the inactuatable position, the anti-burglar device will permit the door or window to be opened without causing the device to discharge.